Application Anxiety
Application Anxiety is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Hackneyed, perfunctory, run-of-the-mill - that's Rory. When her Harvard application arrives, her confidence disappears. And soon three generations of Gilmore girls share one giant anxiety attack. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore Guest starring :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Granville Van Dusen as Darren Springsteen :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Adam Brody as Dave Rygalski'''First appearance of Dave Rygalski :Tinsley Grimes as '''Carol Springsteen :Grant Lee Phillips as Town Troubadour :Jeanette Brox as Jennifer Springsteen :Matt Newton as Jack Springsteen :Biff Yeager as Tom :Anita Finlay as Marie Springsteen Music :tiny cities made of ashes | MODEST MOUSE : :i wanna be sedated | THE RAMONES : :big in japan | TOM WAITS : :smile | GRANT LEE PHILLIPS : :istanbul (not constantinople) | THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS : Photos 303lorelai.jpeg 303emlor.jpeg 302dinner.jpeg 303rl.jpeg 303.jpg 303rory.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *Also referenced: The Accelerators, The Adolescents, The Adverts, Agent Orange, The Angelic Upstarts, The Agnostic Front, Ash, AC/DC, The Animals, a-ha, David Bowie, Jackson Browne, Nico, The Ramones, Yes, Jethro Tull, The Jam, Nirvana, Bananarama, The Pixies, The Breeders, Dead Kennedys, Wu-Tang Clan, Butthole Surfers, The Clash, The Kinks, Bruce Springsteen LITERATURE *Dead Souls by Nikolai Gogol *Sylvia Plath, William Faulkner, Dr. Seuss, general author references *Macbeth, Henry IV Part 1 and 2, The Merry Wives of Windsor by Shakespeare, general references *The Manticore by Robertson Davies FILM *Karate Kid *West Side Story *Fiddler on the Roof *Sid and Nancy *Harry Potter POP CULTURE :Rory – (about the TV show they're watching) It's on my top fifty best. :Lorelai – Yeah, right after Holmes & Yo-Yo'' and Hee Haw Honeys. :'Rory''' – Sylvia Plath? :Lorelai – Might send the wrong message. :Rory – The "sticking her head in the oven" thing? :Lorelai – Hm, so, circle all of them except sports. Oh, they want a picture. How about the one of us sticking our heads through the carved out holes of Johnny Bravo and SpongeBob Squarepants? :Rory – So, what are you doing Saturday? :Dean – Just my usual chores. :Rory – Your usual chores, John Boy? :Paris – I wanted Charlie Rose. :Paris – And all Mr. Hunter said is, Paris, this isn't The Beatles at Shea Stadium. :Emily – And now it's the in thing for young Hollywood celebrities to go to universities. What do they call themselves, the Brat Pack? :Lorelai – We could call it Tangerinorama or Banafana-fofanna-rama or something. :Taylor – I am telling you Luke, if we don't quickly furnish these skateboarding Z-boys with a moral distraction they are going to turn Stars Hollow into Dogtown. :Luke – And when I die, I'm gonna have them freeze me next to Ted Williams. :Rory – You're no Danny Gans. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3